<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Should've Happened by psychoroach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537477">What Should've Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach'>psychoroach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 10.14 or as I like to call it, how it should've gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Danno" Williams/Leslie, Steve McGarrett/Dr. Emma Okino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Should've Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read, review, kudos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny sat out in front of Leslie's house, chewing on his lip. He eyed the bag of food sitting beside him, and for what felt like the nth time that day second guessed himself. Of course she knew he was coming over, he'd called earlier that day to make sure she was up for it, but still he had nerves coursing through him. </p>
<p>"You know, the longer you sit out here, the more suspicious the neighbors are going to get." Danny looked in the back seat and made a face at Mia, causing his English Springer Spaniel daemon to roll her eyes at him. "You know I'm right, you'd be the same way, so you may as well just man up and get out and bite the bullet." </p>
<p>"Why do you always tell me to man up?" Danny asked as he got out and went around to grab the bags of food, letting Mia hop out the door before he closed it. </p>
<p>"Because you don't like being coddled and you like the fact that I keep you on your toes." She pointed out. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah." He said. He knocked and greeted the home health nurse, who said she'd get out of their hair for the night and Danny tried not to blush at any implications from the words, since he was pretty sure Leslie wouldn't even be up for anything like that. He walked through the house he'd only been to a couple of times since Leslie had gotten out of the hospital and smiled when he saw her sitting in her wheelchair staring out of one of the windows in the living room. "Hey, I brought food, as promised." </p>
<p>Leslie turned and smiled at him, a muted one that was pretty normal ever since the accident, but Danny tried not to take it personally, knowing that she was just going through a lot. "Hey, great, I'm starving." </p>
<p>"Oh you had PT today..." Danny said, as if she hadn't told him that earlier that morning. </p>
<p>"I did. It was...would it sound stupid if I said not fun?" Leslie joked weakly. </p>
<p>"Nah, not at all. I had to go through it with my knee." Danny said. "I know what you mean. You expect it to be tough, but it's a lot tougher than you really..." </p>
<p>"Yeah expect." Leslie put her hand on her daemon, a Goldador (Golden Retriever/Labrador Retriever mixed breed) named Mason and smiled. "I had Mase with me, though, so it wasn't so bad." </p>
<p>"I'm always good for a bad joke or two." Mason said.</p>
<p>Danny grinned. "Hey, no wonder you like me so much. Interested in food?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, but can you help me onto the couch first? I've been in this wheelchair for a while now, and I was told not to overdo it just yet, they don't want too much pressure on my back." Leslie made a face.</p>
<p>"Of course." Danny bent down and scooped her up as gently as he could and put her down on the couch. He watched as she grabbed a small cushion and wedged it behind her back before she reclined back in the recliner part that was a part of the fancy ass couch that Danny was totally not jealous of. He was tempted to recline on the other one, but it was far too far away, so he sat beside her and dug out their food, passing her what he'd gotten for her. He snapped his fingers and made a face. "Drinks..."</p>
<p>"I'll go." Mason said good-naturedly, going toward the kitchen, coming back with a couple of cans of coke for them. </p>
<p>"Thank you, sweet boy." Leslie kissed his muzzle a few times, passing Danny one of the cans. </p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks, Mason." Danny cracked open the can and put it down on the floor. </p>
<p>"You're welcome." Mason settled down by Leslie's feet. </p>
<p>"So what have you been up to? How's your day been?" She asked, looking over at Danny after they'd started eating. </p>
<p>He shrugged a shoulder. "It was pretty lowkey actually." He said. "I'm still on light duty, because Steve's an overbearing idiot with good intentions and Mother Henning me to death, but it was nice and calm at least. I mostly stayed in my office and caught up on a lot of paperwork, Steve dragged me out for brunch...we had malasadas and ate at Kamekona's." </p>
<p>"What's that?" Leslie asked.</p>
<p>"Malasadas or Kamekona's?" Danny asked.</p>
<p>"Both?" She offered.</p>
<p>He laughed. "Malasadas are basically donuts, but don't let anyone here hear you say that. Kamekona is...well he owns a food truck, we go eat at it sometimes, he's...a friend? Sort of...it's complicated. He's kind of an asshole. He owns a restaurant, also, that he bought from Steve and I." </p>
<p>"You were going to open a restaurant?" Leslie asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Danny laughed. "I got this harebrained idea that...once I wanted to retire I needed something to fall back on and thought opening a restaurant was a good idea and I got Steve to agree to do it with me. We both found out that it was...a hell of a lot harder than we thought it was going to be and Kamekona bought us out." </p>
<p>"So are you the cook, or is Steve?" Leslie asked. </p>
<p>Danny snorted. "Babe...Steve...I mean technically he can cook, sure. Of course. But...me, I'm the cook. Steve just...has some stuff in his back pocket." </p>
<p>"You'll have to cook for me sometime." She said quietly, nudging him. </p>
<p>He smiled over at her fondly. "I'd...like that. A lot." </p>
<p>"So would I." She said. "I love Gerta to death, but if I have to eat sausages and sauerkraut one more time for dinner..."</p>
<p>Danny let out a loud belly laugh and leaned over, kissing Leslie on the temple. "I don't blame you. You need more pasta in your life." </p>
<p>"What if I was allergic to pasta? Or like...wheat or something?" Leslie asked, a playful grin on her face.</p>
<p>Danny mock pouted at her, putting a hand on his chest. "Oh don't break my heart like that." He said. "I don't know if I could take it if you couldn't have pasta." </p>
<p>Leslie snickered. "Well you're in luck, I'm only allergic to stone fruit. I learned that the hard way." </p>
<p>Danny made a face. "Ok so no peaches or plums, got you. They're not...abundant here anyway. It's all about the pineapple." </p>
<p>Leslie nudged him. "I love pineapple, especially on piz..." She burst out laughing, unable to finish the sentence because of the horrified look on Danny's face. </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know, that's a cruel thing to joke about. I was going to get up and walk out." </p>
<p>"No, you weren't." She said simply. </p>
<p>"No I wasn't, but it would've been a real stain on our relationship." He promised. </p>
<p>"Oh yes, I'm so sure." Leslie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "So...do you have plans after this?" </p>
<p>"I do not." Danny put his hand on her wrist, smiling at her. "My son, Charlie, is staying with a friend this weekend because they're doing some sort of thing for school and he's on his mom's time right now. Everyone else is on strict instructions to leave me alone." </p>
<p>"Even Grace?" Leslie asked playfully. </p>
<p>"Well no." Danny said. "But considering she's on the mainland, if she needs something very quickly...she has other people she could probably contact first." He was trying to let Grace be an adult without interfering too much, but it was pretty hard sometimes. He thought he was doing a good job, though.</p>
<p>"So you have no plans...would you...be willing to stay the night?" She asked.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"Not...I can't do that, yet." She made a face, huffing quietly. "And I'm pretty sure Mason would make sure I adhered to that..." </p>
<p>"I would." He promised, amused.</p>
<p>"But we could watch some movies...just sleep." Leslie offered.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice." Danny said. "As long as you don't mind me waking up early to go home to shower and dress for work." </p>
<p>"That's ok, I'm pretty sure we'll get woken up by Gerta anyway, she likes to get here and force feed me breakfast nice and early." Leslie rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"Wait, is her name actually..." Danny trailed off. </p>
<p>"Did you think I just called her that for fun?" Leslie laughed. "Danny, no! Her name is actually Gerta. She's from Dortmund." </p>
<p>"Huh, well maybe she won't wake us up earlier than I need to be up." He grunted. "I sleep on a cop's schedule." </p>
<p>She laughed and patted his cheek. "I don't need you to shoot my home health professional." </p>
<p>"I mean, I'll do my best, but instincts, babe..." Danny grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>Leslie shoved him playfully. "Instincts my ass. What movies are we going to watch?" </p>
<p>"Well there's the usual date night flicks..." Danny started.</p>
<p>Leslie cut him off. "Please don't mention Say Anything, The Proposal or The Bodyguard." </p>
<p>Danny's eyebrows shot up off his head. "Well what do you suggest then?" </p>
<p>"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Jurassic Park, When Harry Met Sally, The Godfather, Misery, Elf..." Leslie listed.</p>
<p>Danny laughed. "Well I don't know if we'll get through all of those tonight...but let's start with Mr. and Mrs. Smith and see what happens from there." He suggested. </p>
<p>"Sounds good." Leslie agreed. "I have the DVDs..." She gestured to a plastic tub near the tv cabinet. </p>
<p>"Ok." Danny pushed himself up with a grunt. "Hey...do you have a DVD player..."</p>
<p>"In the bedroom, yes." Leslie smiled. </p>
<p>"Great, let's move the party." Danny picked her up and took her to the bedroom, their daemons loping behind them. "Do you need help changing...?" </p>
<p>"I can mange, but thank you." Leslie kissed his cheek before he put her down on the bed. </p>
<p>"Ok. I'm going to go grab my spare bag I keep in the car and change in the bathroom." Danny said. "Yell if you need me." </p>
<p>"You just casually keep a spare bag in your car?" Leslie teased.</p>
<p>Danny grinned cheekily over his shoulder as he was going out of the room. "I have ever since we started dating." </p>
<p>Leslie laughed and looked over at Mason after Danny left and shut the door behind him. "Can you get my jammies, pup?" </p>
<p>Mason dug out some of her pajamas, the nice ones knowing that's what she'd want, and put them on her lap. They were a liberty blue color and short sleeved with shorts. Both the top and bottoms had Yoshino cherry tree blossoms and the top had a traditional Asian dragon on it. She changed as quickly as she could and put her legs under the covers just as there was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in." Leslie said, her stomach fluttering a little for some reason. </p>
<p>Danny came in wearing a pair of dark blue and white plaid pajama pants and a baseball three quarter sleeve style shirt that had a male figure you'd see on any men's bathroom that was labeled 'Your Boyfriend' and another beside it that was very muscular and posing and labeled 'Me'. He was carrying the stack of DVDs. Leslie looked the shirt over and grinned at him.</p>
<p>Danny blushed instinctively and shook his head. "One of my co-workers got it for me for a Secret Santa gift." He explained. "She thought she was being funny."</p>
<p>"Maybe, but from the way you held me up against the door of the bathroom, it's pretty accurate." Leslie pointed out. </p>
<p>Danny's blush got deeper and he walked over and started fiddling with the DVD player. Leslie helped him figure out how to do it and soon enough Mr. and Mrs. Smith was playing and Danny was in bed beside her, Leslie curled up against his chest. "This is nice." </p>
<p>She looked up at him. "Has it been a while since you've done this?" </p>
<p>"Curled up with my girl in bed watching a movie? Yeah." He admitted. "The last time I curled up in bed watching a movie was when Charlie and I both came down with the same stomach thing and we both felt awful...we made our way through Pixar movies, which just made me feel worse." </p>
<p>Leslie ignored the funny feeling in her stomach when Danny called her 'his girl' and went for teasing. "Aww, do Pixar movies make you cry?" </p>
<p>Danny snorted. "Pixar movies make everyone cry. Toy Story 4 is the worst." </p>
<p>"I haven't seen it." She admitted.</p>
<p>He squeezed her gently. "Play your cards right, I'll swipe Charlie's copy and bring it over." </p>
<p>"Ok, but you're supplying the tissues." She said.</p>
<p>"Deal." He promised. </p>
<p>Steve sat across the table with Emma trying not to fidget in his seat. After a lot of insistence, most of which came from his own Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever daemon, Bree, he'd convinced her to come out with him again, and was trying his best to make it an enjoyable date for the both of them, but he was still pretty nervous. They'd come to 53 By the Sea, which had been suggested by Quinn and so far Steve was impressed. It was a pretty nice looking place, and the wine they'd ordered was some of the best Steve had ever had.</p>
<p>"So what are you feeling?" Emma asked, peeking over her menu at him. Her Crested Capuchin daemon, Sasha, was sitting in a third chair next to them, but for the most part was being pretty unobtrusive, trying to let them enjoy themselves on their own. </p>
<p>Steve looked up and flashed her what he hoped was a charming smile. "I'm thinking the soy ahi, what about you?" </p>
<p>"Well I mean..." Emma bit on her lower lip.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. "Don't think you have to get something simple and easy with me, I'll probably respect you more if you get what you want." </p>
<p>"In that case, the mushroom and blue crab tagliatelle." Emma blurted out, laughing at herself.</p>
<p>The smile on Steve's face became more genuine. "Atta girl, that's more like it. Hey, I'll give you a bite of my ahi if you give me a bite of all of that." </p>
<p>"Deal." Emma agreed. They put their menus aside and she started playing with her wine glass. "So how's Eddie?" </p>
<p>"He's doing a lot better actually." Steve said, lighting up a bit. "The neighbor moved her plants that were triggering him, and I've been using the pills you gave me, just at night so he gets a good night sleep...before I go to work, there's this channel that plays aquariums...fish swimming around, bubble noises...I put it on and he seems to like it. A lot more than when I put on the Dog tv channel." </p>
<p>"He didn't like that?" Emma asked, amused.</p>
<p>"No!" Steve laughed, leaning back in his chair comfortably. "Oh he hated it. I think he thought there were dogs trying to come into his territory." </p>
<p>Emma covered her mouth, giggling into her hands. "Aww, poor Eddie. I guess he just has his quirks." </p>
<p>"Yeah, they go pretty well with mine." Steve joked. </p>
<p>"I like your quirks." Emma said playfully, nudging her foot with his. </p>
<p>Steve eyed her with a soft look. "Well thank you. Here, I thought you liked me for my dog." </p>
<p>"I like you for your dog, too." Emma teased. "Did you leave him at home with the fish tonight?" </p>
<p>"I actually didn't." Steve folded his arms over his chest casually. "My roommate, Junior, came back from being called in and he took Eddie over to...well I don't know that I'd call Tani his girlfriend...but...it's new. So they're spending a few days with her." </p>
<p>Emma leaned forward, twirling a finger around the rim of her wine glass. "Oh that's really nice." She said sincerely. "I'm glad he's getting out for a while, a change of space for a bit will probably help him relaxing more, too." </p>
<p>"Yeah and I know Tani made sure none of her neighbors have that plant or any other ones that would be found in Afghanistan." Steve said. "So that's a good thing, too." </p>
<p>"You got a really good group of people in your life, Steve." Emma said quietly. </p>
<p>"Oh trust me, I know." He promised. "I...I'm really lucky to have them." </p>
<p>"I'm glad I gave this another chance." She said.</p>
<p>Steve ducked his head. "I know I probably don't deserve it..." </p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that." Emma interrupted. "I mean...so far I'm having a really good time." </p>
<p>"Well I hope that continues then." Steve said, smiling widely again. </p>
<p>"I think luck is on your side." Emma said lightly, as the world seemed to close around them and they got lost in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>